ღAyaYui Collectionღ
by Neko-Kittens
Summary: A collection of AyaYui chapters, this will contain fluff, sexy, angst and more!


**Chapter 1**

It was early hours in the morning that our favourite red haired vampire strolled through the dark hallways of the mansion. You would think that he would be asleep like the rest of his brothers but nope! Ayato woke up wide awake and was bored as hell, not getting any ore sleep he decided to get up and roam the house, hoping that he'll get bored and end up getting tired. As he walked past numerous of doors, he stopped at one that belonged to his delicious prey, finding a way to have some fun he smirked to himself and teleported into her room.

Like his room it was dark, only a small light of the moon made it's way through the pink curtains, there in the bed he found his and only his prey. A young girl with platinum blonde hair which was sprawled over the white pillow, pink sherbet eyes which are now closed. Ayato made his way over to the resting girl and crawled on her bed, looking at her face he pulled a strand of hair away, letting the moon light shine on her soft features. As Ayato continued to look at her the more he found her...beautiful? Ayato face scowled and shook his head, trying to get rod of the thoughts he shouldn't be thinking.

 _How can I find Chichinashi beautiful? She's a weak human with no chest!_ Upon mentally saying his nickname for the blond girl he leaned his face up, trying to look at her chest, unfortunately her hands were in the way, Ayato then grabbed hold of the pink bed cover and pulled it down. It revealed Yui in her pale nightgown with a pink ribbon and bow just wrapped around her chest area, Ayato also saw soft legs, even though she had very small chest he had to admit her legs weren't so bad. However as he looked at her legs ne noticed something that made his eyes twitch.

Bite marks.

More angry rose in Ayato as he knew who it was that gave her bite marks on her legs, his twin brother Laito.

 _Damn that pervert! I told him that Chichinashi belongs to me_ Wanting to no longer see the marks in the skin he had claimed to be his he got on his knees before the girl on the bed, he pushed a bit apart giving him easier access. He put his hands gently on either side of her left leg, leaning down he licked his tongue on a bite mark on her calf. The girl's leg jumped put of his hold and she sat up, quickly turning the lamp on besides her bed her eyes widen as she see's the vampire on her bed who was now sat up on his knees.

"A-Ayato-kun, what are you doing in my bedroom? You should be sleeping"

"Got bored of sleeping" he replied gruffly "Wanna explain these" he gestured with his eyes to the bites on her legs, Yui went wide eyed for a second before looking down.

"I-It was Laito-kun, he cornered me in school today and wanted to suck my blood"

"So you let him"

"Of course not! I tied to fight back but he was too strong" Yui had whipped her head up and looked at Ayato who looked very angry at her "I-I'm sorry" Yui knew how Ayato was with her, he was very protective, not wanting any of his brothers sucking her blood or touching her, of course they didn't listen to him and sucked her blood whenever they wanted. Every time he saw a bite mark on her skin that wasn't his he got angry and bit into the bite marks giving the poor girl more pain, he always gave her a painful punishment. She lowered her head again, her eyes shut tightly and body slightly shook as she now knew that she was going to get one right now, she gritted her teach in fear.

"Idiot call for me when on of my brothers come at you!" Yui eyes snapped open and she raised her head up to look at Ayato, he was still angry but his face had become a bit more calmer.

"Eh?"

"When anyone tries to suck your blood call my name, I'll come straight to you" Yui didn't know why but her heart pounded fast as he said these words, why?

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Yui stuttered as she saw Ayato once again lay on his stomach, he face close to the bite mark he had licked, Yui squirmed and blushed as he placed a kiss on the mark.

"My saliva will heal the bites" Ayato again licked the bite, Yui squirmed but didn't pull her leg back, instead she watched as Ayato licked Laito's fang marks, she was surprised by what Ayato had said was true. The bite mark that was once on her clam was now gone, Ayato then parted her legs making the girl embarrassed. "T-There's no need for you to do the others! They'll be gone on a few hours!"

"Shut up, I can't stand seeing them on you" Yui flinched at Ayato, his eyes were now as cold as his tone, Ayato made her knees bend and she blushed as he licked along her calf down to her thigh where another bite was. Ayato instantly licked it as soon as he saw it, Yui's cheeks were dark pink as she felt Ayato's tongue on her skin. Soon the bite marks were gone and her skin was healed, Yui looked at Ayato who was still seating between her legs.

"Thank you Ayato-kun" Yui gave the vampire a smile at his kind, (yet kinda perverted) actions.

"For what? Licking your legs? Heh your sure are lewd

"N-No! I was thanking you for getting rid of the bite marks" Yui then pulled her legs up out of Ayato's way "I would like to go to sleep now, could you please go away?" Yui kindly asked him but Ayato glared at her, instead he pushed Yui down on her back on the bed and crawled on top if her, Yui had let out a surprised scream as he did this "A-Ayato-kun what are you doing?!"

"Quiet Chichinashi! You'll wake the others" Ayato then grabbed the covers and pulled them over him and Yui, he set his body besides Yui and wrapped an arm around her, he pulled her back to his chest.

"Ayato-kun?"

"Shh" Yui slightly jumped as he whispered in her ear making her cheeks pink "Go to sleep"

Yui's heart started to pound faster again, she didn't know why but she felt weird everytime she was with Ayato, when he was sat next to her, touching her and biting her her heart began to race and her cheeks would become hot. _Why am I feeling like this whenever I'm around Ayato-kun?_ This had been a thought that played in Yui's mind for minutes, it stopped when she heard a grumble behind her. Turing her body around she came face to face with Ayato, she blushed of how close they were, espically their faces. Yui started at Ayato's sleeping form, finding herself unable too look away from his beauty.

"Tako...yaki" Yui giggled as Ayato grumbled again _Ayato really likes takoyaki huh..._ She gently lifted her hand and put in on Ayato's head, she slowly began to stroke it _Wow, Ayato-kun's hair is really soft_ smiling ti herself the blonde drew back her hand and placed near her chest along with her other hand, she slowly closed her eyes and drifted into a slumber.

* * *

A/N: Some fluff ayayui here, I'm gonna make this multi-chapter. I'm gonna do fluff, cute, sexy and maybe some angst. If I do angst then I will write a happy ending cause I'm not a big fan of angst...maybe ;)


End file.
